Exotica Jones
Exotica Jones is the primary protagonist of the 2011 DeepCut Comic Book publication of Stripperella written by Stan Lee. The comic featured heavy adult themes, and while it did hint at nudity no actual panels showing Exotica's bare breasts or genetalia were featured in the comic book. Appearance While most of Exotica's appearance matches that of her counterpart Erotica Jones, a few key differences are noticeable. Unlike Erotica, Exotica has fair skin lacking a tan. She has medium length red hair and green eyes (as opposed to Erotica's blond hair and blue eyes). Exotica Jones doesn't appear to possess any tattoos or identifying marks other than a single beauty mark near the left side of her lips. Biography Exotica Jones (Stripperella) is the star dancer at the Talent & Artistry (T&A) Gentleman's Club. While operating under the guise of Stripperella she works for Number One the head of L.U.S.T. or The Legion of United Super Terminators. Stripperella is aided in the field by Brutok a masculine, muscular, military-esque field operative who carries firearms and bandoliers often arriving to deliver her new equipment or a new costume when it gets destroyed. Stripperella's primary enemy in the DeepCut publication is a man by the name of The Mad Melter (A man obsessed with melting anything with his melter ray in order to rob the city blind) and his beautiful and sexy female companion Chastity (A BDSM clothing wearing woman with raven hair who is able to disguise herself to look exactly like Stripperella). The T&A Gentleman's club does not openly mention the name of its owner (But it is able to be assumed it is someone similar to Kevin from the Spike TV series who ran The Tender Loin). T&A Staff *Hyacinth a large woman who serves as the bouncer of the T&A club keeping out the riff raff and minors. *Roxanne a Caucasian woman with a long blond ponytail who serves as Exotica's chief dancing rival (Much like Kat from the tv series). *Nick is a strikingly handsome man who often is found at the T&A, he appears to be Exotica's chief love interest although he is in love with Stripperella and does not seem to realize that the woman he loves is the one who pines over him regularly in the club. *Lolita who appears to be a Hispanic stripper that often dresses in skimpy slutty variations of traditional Spanish and Mexican clothing for her shows. *Delilah is an ebony stripper with wild hair who works at the T&A along with Exotica Jones. *Tondeleyo is a Hawaiian dancer who dresses in traditional islander clothing as part of her performance. *Felix Cane the 2006 Australian Miss Pole Dance winner is featured in a few pages of the comic mini-comic titled "Clash of the Pole Dancers" competing in competition with Exotica on stage when a parody of Mad Melter called Looney Liquefier shows up to interfere. *An unnamed bartender appears to be the equivalent to Leonard in the Television series only slender bald with a goatee. Powers & Abilities & Weaknesses *Exotica Jones aka Stripperella appears to have many of the same skills and powers as her animated series counterpart Erotica Jones. *Extreme flexibility and superb dancing skills. *Unable to be identified as Stripperella even if someone is looking at a picture of the two of them side by side. *Superb hand to hand combat skills. *Expertise in the use of firearms. *Much like Erotica Jones, Exotica has a very upbeat personality, that can become very depressed and sad over things such as romance causing her to lose her self confidence easily. Especially when someone doesn't believe her. *She is mortal and thus is able to be killed by her enemies weapons or natural means. Tools & Equipment *Anti-Melt Cream - A body lotion that when applied to her skin makes her impervious to the Mad Melters melter ray. Although her clothes still melt off of her body. *The Stripperella Signal - Unlike the Animated version who has many communication tools, Exotica uses the Stripperella signal (A silhouette of a pole dancer in the sky) to notify her via the club's skylight when she is needed. *ATV Sports Bike - Unlike the animated character Exotica doesn't use a form changing moped / speed cycle, she uses an all terrain ATV that will come to her when she whistles. Gallery Page_4.jpg|DeepCut Stripperella Page 4 featuring Lolita, Roxanne, and Nick. Page_16.jpg|Stripperella, Brutok, the Mad Melter & his minions, and the ATV. Page_49.png|Mini Adventure in the DeepCut comic featuring Felix Cane. Page_22.png|Page 22 from the DeepCut Comic featuring Mad Melter & Chastity as well as a fake "Stripperella" Category:Main Characters Category:Character